It Only Took Two Words
by BluLadyK
Summary: 12 SAD fic! Song fic! One final mission has ruined several lives. Can Heero cope with the costs of saying two little words? Or will it be too much for even the perfect soldier to endure? Please read and review!


It Only Took Two Words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…although that'd kick ass if I owned Heero. ::swoon:: I'd make him my little pet…::evil laughter::  
  
Warnings: SAD! This begins sad and ends sad, as it was meant to. There is also a bit of a lime-ness going on. No where near lemony, more of a tangy lime.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello. Of course I shouldn't be starting another fic, but alas, this _is_ a one-shot. Once I heard this song, I couldn't not write it. This is my first yaoi attempt. This song is one of the most beautiful songs that I've ever heard, by one of the best artists out there. It's called "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I highly recommend that you listen to it! Before or during would be best, to get in the right frame of mind, but I hope that my words alone can accomplish this! Please read and review once you are finished! Thanks, now without further ado…  
  
  
It Only Took Two Words  
  
  
Bowing his head, the Prussian eyed pilot refused to allow the young men that had become his closest friends see the amount of pain that were reflected in his eyes. He felt worse now then he had ever felt even after killing innocent children and civilians back during the war. The hurt and guilt that plagued his soul all of those years ago were nothing, _nothing_ compared to the pain that he was going through now.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Yuy-san…" The doctor in the pressed suit and lab coat said. He didn't care! None of them did. None of them lost their lovers this night, none but him. How could they even begin to apologize for something that was no other's fault but his own? How could they apologize to _him_ for the careless words that _he_ had screamed at his lover that night o' so long ago?  
  
He had apologized to both himself and his lover, hundreds of times. He was assured that it was fine, that the careless, thoughtless words were just that. Careless and thoughtless, not the true feelings that he shared with his soul mate. So they had moved on, they had been happy together. 'Together forever' he remembered whispering each and every time he released with his lover. And for so long that was the case, he grew weak, unprepared. Heero could not stop blaming himself for the attack that cost his lover his life.  
  
"I want to see him." Heero demanded the doctor. The doctor sighed and nodded. He hated this part of his job. It was never easy telling the family and friends of dead patients that their loved one was departed from this world. He had known that it was in his job description, he just wished that it wasn't. Oh well, later that night a good bottle of scotch would help elevate some of the guilt that he was feeling.  
  
Leading the young man into the room where his lover lay, with what seemed like hundreds of wires and tubes attached to his frail body, the doctor turned to the blue eyed young man, and felt his heart and stomach clench. The unbelievable amount of loss and pain that were reflected in his swirling pools of emotion was enough to make the doctor tear up.  
  
"Spend as much time with him as you need." He said forced to clear his throat first, lest his voice give out on him. Heero turned those tormented eyes on the doctor and nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said in a hallow, haunting voice. The doctor suppressed a shudder as the man slowly made his way over to his dead love. Turning and leaving the two in privacy, the doctor left to continue his rounds, hoping that he would not have to deliver any news such as the kind he had just told these young people, destroying their lives with his words, he was sure.  
  
Heero paused at the bedside; the bed that held just the shell, the casing of the body that once held the most vivacious and phenomenal soul he had ever met. He turned his head, no longer able to look at the ghastly form that was left of his best friend and aficionado. There, sitting on the tiny night stand with only a telephone and box of Kleenex, was a brush. This caused Heero to crack a smile through his tight-lipped frown. He could not help it as tears slipped past his forcefully shut eyes. Heart wrenching sobs soon were emitted from his lungs and throat, and they soon turned to a poor attempt at laughter. It figured, the one thing that his lover never had far from his grasp was a brush.  
  
"Duo-kun…" Heero said through his hiccuped laughter. His body, no longer able to stand on it's own accord, slid to the ground next to the bed, his back resting against the small night stand. He held his head in his hands and began to weep, something that he had never done before, and hoped never to do again.  
  
  
_

I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone

_  
  
  
It hurt so much, so much that he could scarcely breath. He had never felt pain as excruciating and burning in his entire life. Never in his six years as a gundam pilot, had his injuries or murders affected him as much as the death of this one young man, this one life of a fellow soldier. Duo was the one person that knew him better than he knew himself. No one understood pilot zero one like him. He brought something into Heero's life, his world, that he had never once experienced before, love.  
  
It took him nearly four years and Duo slipping into a coma for him to admit that to even himself. Duo had gone ahead on a mission by himself. He had intercepted the message from Dr. J to Heero. However, he decoded the message incorrectly and had walked into a trap, and had been captured and lord knows what torture performed on him. One false keystroke nearly ended not only Duo's life but also their life together before it even began.  
  
Sitting by his bedside for the entire time, Duo was greeted with a teary-eyed Heero when he awoke. Heero apologized and stood to leave, however Duo's hand stopped him. Heero had been clinging to Duo's hand like a lifeline, hoping that the braided pilot would stir and prove that he was indeed alive.  
  
Using that lifeline, Duo placed his other hand on Heero's forearm, bringing the Prussian eyed pilot in for a gentle kiss. That gentle kiss soon turned into a passionate display of emotions that left Heero sharing his bed, both still fully clothed, his head resting on Duo's chest, as Duo ran his hands through Heero's hair, playing with the unruly locks.  
  
That had been the beginning of a passion filled life together. Once Duo had been given the okay to leave the Preventers infirmary, the two set out for the apartment that Heero had gotten whilst Duo was incapacitated in the dreadfully bland room. Heero could have cried he was so happy when he saw Duo's eyes light up at the sight of their new home.  
  
"Oh Heero," He had whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes; "This is just as I imagined it." That being said, he turned completely around in Heero's loose embrace, and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
Heero barely closed the door before Duo was unbuttoning his pressed, white polo shirt. Helping his new lover, Heero quickly shed himself of the annoying fabric, not once removing his lips from Duo. Heero took Duo's hands into his own, threading and unthreading them together throughout the entire kiss. Heero could feel Duo's heartbeat even through the fabric of his shirt. Duo feared that his heart would just leap out of his chest before he had finally had the chance to prove to Heero how he truly felt about him.  
  
Heero cracked a smile through their kiss, and pulled Duo even closer to his body. Thriving on the both the physical contact and the mental conclusion that he was affecting Duo as much as the braided boy was affecting him. In doing so, he also allowed Duo to feel his heart beating steadily in his chest. Duo also smiled, unclasping their hands and moving the appendages to weave themselves in Heero's untamed mane. Heero returned the favor, un-winding Duo's long braid, starting at the base of his skull and sensuously moving his fingers through the tresses, until his hand rested on Duo's firm behind. Using his adventitious hand placement, Heero lifted Duo into his arms, with Duo gladly wrapping his legs around Heero's waist.  
  
More clothes joined Heero's shirt on the floor, as the two lovers, still locked in embrace, made their way to the bedroom, a trail of clothes in their wake. Not once did the two stop their touching, exploring, or sweet caresses the entire night.  
  
  
_

These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_  
  
  
Heero woke first the next morning. He awoke to the sounds of his love's whimpering cries. Immediately fearing that they consummated their love too early for Duo's still healing body, Heero felt his heart stop as he held back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Duo-kun…" He said gently shaking the muttering boy. "Please don't do this to me. Duo-kun…" He pleaded, shaking the boy hard, begging in both voice and action for him to awaken.  
  
"He-chan?" A groggy Duo asked, cracking one sleep filled eye open. He burst upright in the bed; the covers falling from his sweat soaked chest, bunching up in his lap, when his eyes caught sight of Heero's trembling form. Heero was hunched over on his side of the bed, his shoulders shaking. His right hand was clenching the sheets of the bed in a painful grip, his knuckles turning white. His other hand was covering his face, pressing hard into his skull as if trying to block some gruesome thought out.  
  
"Heero? Are you…okay?" Duo asked cautiously placing his hand on Heero's shoulder. Heero started with the force of a volcano, swirling in his place, his wild eyes latching onto Duo's confused ones, searching for a sign that the boy was all right.  
  
"You aren't hurt?" Heero asked, not even trying to hide his puffy red eyes. Duo blinked twice and shook his head slowly.  
  
"No? Why would I be?" Duo said no more, for he was roughly pulled against Heero's chest, his right ear resting against his heart. Duo heard it pounding like thunder in his well-toned torso.  
  
"God, Duo, don't ever do that to me again." Heero said gently kissing the top of his head. Duo smirked; Heero had been worried about him? Pulling away from Heero's embrace, he covered his lips with his own, slipping his tongue into his warm passage. They kissed furiously for several minutes before they were forced to pull back, lest they collapse from lack of air, not that either of them minded.  
  
Heero kept kissing Duo, all over his face and neck, just to make sure that he was real, that he wasn't some imaginary image sent from hell to torture him for his past sins. Duo pushed Heero back and stared at him in concern.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You…" Heero paused, blushing, "You were crying out in your sleep, I feared that I…we…that it was too soon." Heero said bowing his head in shame. He had never let his guard down as much as he did with this young man. He felt so weak, and useless. Duo must have spotted Heero's failing will for he pulled him to his chest.  
  
"I…I was dreaming." Duo said gently stroking Heero's hair. Heero closed his eyes, finally at peace where he belonged, in his lover's arms. "Well, it was more like a nightmare." Duo said telling Heero all of the horrid details of his dream that had left him whimpering in his sleep. During his re-encounter, tears began to fall from his violet eyes. Heero sat up once he felt his head and cheek becoming wet. Smiling at Duo he wiped away the tears and lightly kissed his lover's already swollen lips.  
  
Heero had thought that that dream was only one night or rather morning that would be behind them in a few short hours. Little did he know that it was merely a preview of what was to come. It seemed that every night for over two years, Duo would wake up shuddering and crying in Heero's arms, as Heero could do nothing more than hold him and curse every being that had dared hurt his koi.  
  
  
_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me

_  
  
  
Heero screamed out his frustrations to no one and any one. Gripping the brush that was once sitting on the night stand, he felt the stiff bristles burning into his hand from the pressure of his hold. Heero fell to his knees, his hands, palm down were placed on the tile floor. Had he been in the right frame of mind, he might have worried about the less than normal friction between his sweaty palms and freshly polished floors, however that was the furthest thing from his mind. Taking his right hand, that held the brush, he slammed it onto the floor repeatedly, not caring in the least that his right hand now had blood seeping through his clenched fist.  
  
"Why?" He shouted, his heart clenching so painfully that he was forced to pause his tantrum just to take a breath. "Why God? Why _Duo_? Take me! Do you hear me! I don't want to live anymore!" He shouted curling into a fetal position on the cold tile floor. Hugging himself tightly, he continued to rock his head forwards and backwards, the tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
"Heero?" A worried voice asked from the door. Heero didn't answer; he just continued rocking, faster and faster, more and more tears. Quatre slowly entered the room, hesitant to interrupt the boy, but knowing that he needed to say his good-byes soon. Crouching down next to the boy, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Heero's hazed eyes looked up.  
  
"He-chan…He-chan, it's Duo. Come to me…" Heero shook his head and blinked furiously, using his sweating hands to rub furiously at his eyes.  
  
"No!" he shouted, sitting up and scooting as far back against the one wall that he could. "You're dead! Leave me alone!" He shouted covering his ears and shaking his head screaming "No! No! No!" over and over and over, until several doctors rushed in and were forced to sedate him. The same doctor that had announced that Heero's lover was dead sighed, placing the cap back on the hypodermic needle, and the needle in a bio-waste disposal bin.  
  
Quatre felt himself tearing up as the doctors hefted Heero's medicine induced coma like body onto the empty bed next to Duo's. Hooking him up to the heart monitor the doctors and nurses, left the room, all but Duo's attendant. Quatre held his hand to his heart, pain coursing through his chest. He started as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders.  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre said looking at the tall boy in shock.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked worried for the young blonde. "He's an empath." Trowa explained to the confused doctor. The doctor nodded in understanding.  
  
"Would you like something?" He asked the suffering boy. Quatre smiled but shook his head no.  
  
"No thank you. He's settled down now. I should be fine in a few minutes." The doctor nodded again and turned to leave. "Wait!" Quatre called out stopping him in his tracks. The doctor did, but only turned his head in question. "Could you wait until morning to…to take Duo's…" Quatre couldn't finish, however he didn't need to for the doctor nodded once more.  
  
"Of course." He whispered. "I'll allow you and your friends to stay here the night. No one will bother you."  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said, once again tearing up, but for a completely different reason. Turning in Trowa's arms, Quatre buried his face in his chest. "How is he going to make it through?" He asked through his tears.  
  
"I don't know koi, I don't know." Trowa answered, stroking Quatre's hair soothingly.  
  
  
_

You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life   
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me

_  
  
  
Quatre walked into the hospital room the next morning wearing his rumpled clothes from the night before, a cup of steaming black coffee in his hand. He walked over to Heero who was sitting in one of the visitors chairs, Duo's cold, limp hand encased in his own. His hand was resting on those clasped hands, and it was obvious to the blonde that he was in pain.  
  
"Heero?" He asked hesitantly. "I brought you a cup of coffee." Heero only nodded, not lifting his heads from the bed. "I'll just leave it here." Quatre said after a minute of uneasy silence. Sighing deeply, Quatre turned to leave the room. Glancing back once more at the still form of his friend, he shook his head sadly, and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
"Duo, why did you have to leave me?" Heero whispered through his fresh tears. He had thought that he had shed all of the water in his body last night, obviously that was not the case, as new tear tracks made their way down his red face. Delicately bringing Duo's lifeless hand to his lips, he pressed his warm mouth to his lover's cold hand. His eyes remained on those of Duo's, hoping that like they often did, while lying together late at night, that Duo would close his eyes in bliss, and then open them, to stare into Heero's own.  
  
However, that didn't happen this time, Duo's eyes remained shut to both the world and Heero's love. Both had found words spoken during sex were not as romantic as it was glorified to be. They had found that staring into each other's eyes as they took their pleasure was much more gratifying, because as they both strongly believed, the eyes were the window's to the soul. And especially in Heero's case, his soul was left unguarded when they were together. Even if his perfect soldier mind would not allow him to express how he truly felt, Duo always had found his reassurance in the deep blue pools of his lover.  
  
Heero felt his stomach being to clench in panic. He had never been good with words of love and sweet nothings, and Duo wasn't looking at him. How could he reassure his lover that he would miss him? That he would never forget him and that he would always think of him. The tears began to stream faster out of Heero's already wet eyes. How would Duo know that he truly loved him, if he couldn't have that assurance? Reaching up he lifted the lifeless lids that covered Duo's soul.  
  
"Nothing…" Heero said jumping back and beginning to hyperventilate. There was nothing there. His eyes were blank, his soul was dead. Heero was having trouble breathing as the realization that he would never see Duo or his smiling face again, hit him full force. He felt as if the Deathscythe was sitting on his chest, crushing his ribs into his lungs. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. Why couldn't the pain just end? He had to make it end…he had to stop his heart from hurting. There had to be a way out, that would allow him to see his lover alive, just one more time.  
  
Not even comprehending what he was doing, he reached into the hidden holster that held his trusty weapon. Pulling the shinning firearm out in front of him, he stared at it blankly for several minutes. The harsh lighting of the hospital room was glittering off the cool metal of the gun. He always kept it clean, and Duo often joked that he was more concerned with cleaning the pistol then himself. That argument had often ended with both of them lying naked, under the turned cold spray of the shower in their small apartment, huddled together, and marveling in the afterglow of their coupling.  
  
Deciding that there was no other way, that he _had_ to see Duo again, he pressed the chilly tip of the weapon to his temple. Closing his eyes, he applied slight pressure to the trigger, not needing to see the hammer pulling back to know that it was working properly. His gun was always working properly, because one simply did not know when it would be needed. _Except when your lover needed it most._ His inner voice said, caustically, taunting him eternally for his mistake.  
  
"I failed him…" he whispered before a shot rang out through the once silent hospital room.  
  
  
_

These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_  
  
  
Heero held his hand to his chest, not caring that it was throbbing in pain, screaming at him to pay it attention. Wufei stood at the doorway, a smoking pistol in his still raised hand. Pushing past the boy, Quatre, aided by Trowa rushed into the room.  
  
"You can't Heero. Duo wouldn't want you to die." Quatre pleaded with the boy who had turned his head to face the still body of Duo. Other than turning his head, and holding his injured hand, the boy hadn't moved.  
  
"Don't be weak, Yuy." Wufei said switching the safety of his gun back on and sliding it into the holster hidden by his Preventers Jacket.  
  
"I always said to follow your emotions." Heero whispered painfully. "My emotions are saying that I failed him…I left him to die, alone. For that I deserve to die, I need to be with him."  
  
"Oh Heero." Quatre said, motioning Trowa to set him down next to the hurting boy. He reached up and caressed Heero's cheek with his hand.  
  
"You didn't fail him. He told you to leave, to save that little girl. You did, she is alive because of you." Heero flinched at Quatre's touch and shook it off, standing and turning away from the blonde pilot.  
  
"I should have been faster. If only I'd had my gun with me, I wouldn't have had to fight that soldier hand to hand and I could have reached him in time…"  
  
"Should have, could have, would have. Heero these are all relative terms." Trowa said speaking for the first time. "You acted like a soldier, like a hero." Heero whirled around, facing the other pilots; a wild fire set ablaze in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you understand! I don't want to be a soldier. Or a hero." He added the last part quietly, turning from the men having lost his anger towards them. "I just want to be with him. I want him back." Quatre rose painfully, and stepped over to Heero, taking his burning hand into his own. Leading him over to a supply tray left in the room from Heero's forced stay, he treated and applied gauze the mild burn. Heero looked up from the freshly banded hand and into Quatre's smiling eyes. He then shifted his gaze to Trowa's concerned eyes and Wufei's pity filled eyes. He had grown quite good at reading emotions through the soul.  
  
"He needs a proper burial." Heero said quietly, unable to turn and look into his lover's dead soul. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Of course…" Quatre was cut off by Heero.  
  
"Today. We bury him today. I only want the pilots." Heero said closing his eyes tightly and steeling himself. Walking briskly over to his dead koi, he closed the eyes that he had opened and strode from the room, the other pilots quick on his tail.  
  
The day, which had started as any normal spring day, had turned into a dreadfully awful late afternoon. It had begun to pour down rain as soon as Heero had stepped out of the hospital doors. He bowed his head in acknowledgment to the gods who were recognizing that today was a day to morn, not a day to be bright and cheery. Walking over to his and Duo's black prowler, the car that Duo had begged Heero to buy, he opened the door and sat on the expensive leather seat, not caring that he was dripping wet.  
  
He was about to speed away when a knock sounded on his window. A drenched Quatre stood before him.  
  
"Meet at the Maxwell Memorial at five." Heero said, preparing to roll his window back up.  
  
"But isn't that on L2?" Quatre asked confused. Heero shook his head.  
  
"There's one on earth. Duo founded it three years ago." Heero said smiling at the memory. Quatre smiled warmly, and nodded.  
  
"I understand Heero. We'll be there." Heero nodded and waited for Quatre to step back from the car before tearing off, back to their…_his_ home, alone.  
  
  
_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me

_  
  
  
The pilots arrived to see Heero, standing under the large statue of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, two figures from Duo's childhood that only Heero was privy to. He was wearing his normal black spandex shorts and loose green tank top, despite the chill or freezing rain. With only a black umbrella to protect his frame from the storm, he turned to gaze at the new arrivals with no emotion in his eyes.  
  
At his feet, at the base of the statue was a large hole. Large enough to fit a small coffin, yet there was no trace of dirt on his body at all or a shovel anywhere near the man. Quatre walked up to Heero, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. At Heero's questioning look, Quatre forced a smile through his teary eyed face.  
  
"Duo once told me that if he were to die first, he would very much like it if someone placed lilies on his grave." Quatre paused to compose himself, "He said that they were the favorite flowers of Sister Helen…" Quatre said handing the flowers to Heero, who accepted them without a smile. "He'd want you do be the one to do it." That said, he walked over to Wufei and Trowa, to help him carry Duo's casket to the grave site.  
  
Heero stood stone still watching his friends as they lowered his lover into the ground. Once their task was complete, the sopping wet boys stood beside the dry Heero, who hadn't moved the entire time. An indescribable amount of time passed, as the four of the former gundam pilots stood in silence and reverence to not only their comrade, but their friend, confident, and lover.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Wufei decided that it was time for him to leave.  
  
"Yuy…I…I'm sorry." Was all that the Chinese man could manage before bowing his head, allowing a few tears to slip past his defenses before sobering up and heading to the car. Quatre would have stayed longer, but the combination of lack of sleep, emotional stress and turmoil of his friend, his powers as an empath, and the freezing rain forced him to leave. Leaning against Trowa for support, he rested his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"We're here for you." He said before heading to the car, helped by Trowa the entire time. Wufei, who was in the drivers seat took one look at the blonde before shaking his head and cranking up the heat to full. Heero didn't acknowledge the other pilot's departure. He still stood under the umbrella, the pounding of the rain the only sound that filled his ears.  
  
The heavens were crying today, for the loss of not only a bright and wonderful soul, but for the soul of the man that stood in the rain, yet not a single ounce of him wet. Heero could feel nothing, nothing but pain. He knew, just _knew_ that he was dead inside. As soon as he saw Duo's face when leaving with the little girl, he knew that Duo would not make it. Unwilling to accept that, he went back, back for his lover, back for his soul. But it had been too late, Duo's ribs had punctured his lungs by then, and they were already full with his life blood, suffocating him in his own blood.  
  
Heero barely had time to remove the dead body of his lover, before the building was completely destroyed. He had sworn to Duo that this was the last mission they would have to go on. He was right. Duo would never see another mission ever again. He was finally free from war and all of its entanglements. And now, now so he would be.  
  
  
_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along

_  
  
  
Closing the umbrella and setting it on the mud covered ground; Heero reveled in the feeling of the glacial rain for a few moments. It reminded him that he still felt, that he was only numb on the inside, that he was still alive. Raising his arms to his sides, he twirled in place, a soft smile on his face. Duo had always loved the rain, he had always begged Heero to come out and play with him. He had acted like such a kid.  
  
Perhaps that was why Heero loved him so much. He was like the boy Heero never got to be. The boy that Heero desperately wished he could have been. Instead, he was blessed with that child through the spirit of his lover, Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo had always made him feel like he was alive, much as the rain was doing. Heero couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He may not be alive, but Duo was with him. He would always be with him. He was always around him even when he was alive. It was often hard to get _rid_ of the annoying baka, always there, to constantly bother him, to just be with him, knowing that he needed the company but would never ask.  
  
He didn't have that anymore. There would be no one to be there for him. No one to care for him. Sure Quatre and the others cared, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same. They weren't Duo. They weren't the young boy who had captured his heart and locked it away deep within their own. Heero would never, could never feel the same for another person as long as he lived. For his heart was buried in the beautiful mahogany casket of his lover.  
  
Stripping off his soaked shirt, Heero threw it into the muddy pool that held his koi's casket. His shorts and holster, gun included followed the infamous green tank top. Watching the articles of clothing float around the water for a few moments, Heero fought off tears of loneliness. He was about to bury his past once and for all. Bury who he had been, who he was. He was now alone in a cold, cruel world. A former soldier with an unknown past and an even murkier future.  
  
Looking into his blurred reflection, barely able to make out a single aspect of his face, Heero sighed. This was his future, an unclear mess that he had to sort through himself, without Duo. This thought scared him more than anything he had ever been faced with in his entire life, a life without his light, his soul. He had grown so used to Duo and everything about him; he could hardly imagine a world without him in it. Unfortunately, he had no need to activate the right side of his brain tonight, for his left could easily supply the information. That world, that nightmare, had become a reality because of two simple words. "Mission accepted."  
  
Dressed in only a pair of smiley face boxers, and yellow sneakers, Heero got onto his knees and began to fill in the large hole. His nails were soon embedded with mud and dirt, but he didn't care. He didn't stop until the hole was completely filled, and all traces of Duo and his casket were buried, six feet under. Standing up, Heero, covered in mud and soaked to the bone, moved over to the forgotten lilies. Picking them up he lay them delicately on the saturated ground.  
  
Their petals were immediately changed from their lovely shades of blues and violets and whites, to a murky brown. But, almost as a sign of forgiveness from the gods, they were immediately cleansed by the down pouring rain. Heero remained in front of the statue for another few minutes before moving to pick up the forgotten umbrella. However, he didn't bother to open it, there was no use in protecting himself from the rain, seeing in how he could have mopped an entire apartment complex with his hair alone.  
  
"I promise you Duo-kun, I will never hold a gun again. I promise that our last battle was _my_ last battle. No more war, no more pain. I'll live…for you. I'll see you again, but not yet, koi, not yet." Heero said the last part with a smile, before turning and heading off, still clad in nothing but his boxers.  
  
  
_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me

_  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
So? What did you all think? Was it sad enough for you? Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!  



End file.
